


En-Snack-Ment

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fantasy Football, Playboy Ben Solo, Police, Strong Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: En-snack-mentIt’s like entrapment, but with snacks.Police dog Kylo alerts for drugs on Rey's car, and Detective Ben Solo must investigate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plaidam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Plaidam).



Ben stared down at Kylo. Kylo stared up at Ben, tail wagging and tongue lolling, but unmoving from his spot seated next to the car. Stubborn dog. They weren't even here to do a drug sweep and this dog was alerting on a dented white Corolla like his life depended on it. He sighed, and motioned to Principal Akbar. “Have the person who owns this car come out and unlock it. We have to search it.”

 

Usually, Ben was fine searching anything Kylo alerted on. Kylo had retired after 5 years of being partners in the narcotics department, and when Ben was promoted to detective around the same time, the department had let him adopt him. Though Ben kept him exercised with daily runs and worked with him on the obstacle course once or twice a month, there wasn’t the same level of mental work after years of being a drug dog.

 

But he’d had a long night investigating a drug deal gone wrong, then missing breakfast because he got the call that the officer supposed to do the school presentation was out sick, and he was wearing his dress uniform that was too small in the shoulders. So he wasn’t in the best mood to deal with Kylo alerting randomly, trying to save his patience for the presentation. He couldn’t cancel on the kids, though, and Kylo loved the attention.

 

The man, short and jovial looking, looked like Ben had just demanded that they burn the school down. “Oh, I’m sure that’s not necessary, Rey is one of our best-”

 

Ben raised an eyebrow. He might not be at his best at the moment, but that didn’t make him any less intimidating. Especially, since he hadn't had any coffee yet, so his glare was especially dark.

 

The man nodded, and hustled off, leaving Ben in the parking lot leaning against the neighboring car.

 

Looking down at Kylo, who was still looking up at him with that goofy smile, he rolled his eyes. “What are you so smug about? You haven’t found anything yet.” The dog somehow looked even more proud of himself and Ben closed his eyes in exasperation as he waited for the principal and the teacher with the stash to come back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey was happily typing away, scanning and logging books in the library of Rebel Alliance Elementary School, humming as she did when Principal Akbar huffed in through the double doors. He glanced around and checked that no classes were present as he bustled over to her desk before he spoke. “Rey, I’m so sorry to do this, the police officer that was bringing his dog to meet the kids…? He wants to see you outside.”

 

Staring up at him in shock, even though she had heard what he said, she found herself saying “What?” 

 

His mouth crumpled and he glanced behind him, voice dropping to a whisper as he leaned and braced his hands on her desk, concerned rather than attempting to dominate. “The dog,  _ the drug dog, _ is interested in your car and he wants to search it!”

 

Swallowing, certain that she looked as shocked as she felt, she scrambled up, smoothing her green plaid pencil skirt and grey sweater as she followed the Principal out to the parking lot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben heard the click click of two sets of shoes, one that sounded like the loafers the principal had been wearing and one that sounded like a woman’s heels, and he lifted his head while cracking his neck. Turning his head, he was pleased to be right, but he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

 

The young woman couldn’t have been more than twenty-five or so, slim, petite, and dressed in what had to be one of the most oddly appealing outfits he had ever seen a woman wear. She had a green plaid skirt that hugged her hips and thighs while tucking in her waist, and an amusing orange fox stitched to the front of her grey sweater.

 

He rolled his eyes, and spoke first to Akbar, “I thought you were bringing me the guy that owns this car?”

 

Standing up straight and pushing off the chevy he was leaning on, the Principal sputtering, he smiled, tilting his shoulders towards her as the hand holding Kylo’s leash hooked in his belt, the other rubbing the back of his head and ruffling his hair. “Ma’am.” Putting on his best smile he motioned to the fox, “I bet the kids love that.”

 

She opened her mouth, paused and looked down, then back up to him while blinking owlishly behind slim glasses as she spoke in a charming British accent. “Oh, well… Yes, they do, but-”

 

Akbar finally found his voice, his hand moving to touch the young woman’s elbow. “Officer Solo, this is Ms. Doe, she owns the car.”

 

“It’s Detective, actually.” Ben grinned at her with an almost wink, his right eye half closing but not all the way as he spoke to Akbar. “You said some guy named Ray owned this car.”

 

The woman flushed and raised her hand in a shy imitation of a child in class. “Um, yes, that would be me. Rey Doe.”

 

This changed things and Ben felt his face stiffen, and he cleared his throat as he straightened, flattening his palm over the line of buttons down his chest. It wouldn’t do to be flirting with a suspect. “Ma’am, I need you to unlock the car and stay back.”

 

She fumbled with her keys and Ben fought not to think it was cute. “Of course, let me just…” The car beeped and the lights flashed, and she bit her lip as she stood next to Akbar, nervously fidgeting on her feet.

 

Giving Kylo the command, he opened the front passenger door, and gave the instruction, letting him sniff around the door frame, seat, and glovebox. But he seemed more interested in the backseat, so he tugged him out and opened the back door. As soon as the big dog jumped in and started nosing in a bag, Ben realized what had happened and groaned. “You greedy dog! Get out of there.”

 

The big goofy beast hopped out of the car and happily sat, expecting a treat.

 

Ben grumbled, giving him a scratch on the ears but not a treat since he didn’t want to reward the behavior of alerting to non-drug items, and shutting the doors before heading over the the sidewalk where Ms. Doe and Principal Akbar stood waiting. “Apparently, you have Sausage-Snaks in your backseat?”

 

Her hands flew up to her mouth, gasping as she nodded. “I was going to the shelter this weekend.”

 

Ben chuckled, “I guess Kylo wanted a cut of the treats.” Standing next to her, he stuck out his hand to shake. “Ben Solo.”

 

Rey blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear and glancing at her feet before reaching out to shake his hand. Her palm was small and soft against his and he liked it. “Um… Rey, Rey Doe. You know that though...”

 

Akbar glanced between them, before casually taking a step back. “I'm going to check on the classes to see if they are ready for you.”

 

Waiting until he was walking away, Ben sidled a little closer to Rey, Kylo leaning against his knee and panting, relaxed as he looked up at the two of them. “So, I haven’t had any coffee this morning. Do you have a break room around here?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey did not consider herself to be ‘man smart’ like some of her friends were, she was not an expert in the ways of romantic games or flirting, she had some tricks but nothing too advanced, but Detective Solo was not being subtle about his interest in her. Not even slightly. He wasn’t being gross or pushy, just very clear. Even Principal Akbar had noticed and that man was dense as mud about people.

 

“Well, yes but…” Rey shifted in her heels, grateful for the extra height despite wishing she had more stable footwear since he was making her so nervous. He was so tall, probably almost a foot taller than she was, broad through the shoulder and chest, shirt buttons straining a bit, with legs that looked miles long in his uniform. She liked how big he was, how blatantly masculine.

 

But she didn’t want him to think she was some delicate thing, though. He was a big guy, in a dominant job, naturally in charge of things based on how he had been with Akbar, and unafraid to obviously express attraction to her. But in her experience with her exes and her friends’ relationships, if you let a player like that have his way, he would run rough over you and leave you wrecked. Rey was always prepared to be left, and she wasn’t going to fall into that trap. So, she needed to assert herself so he knew she wasn’t some simpering easy target.

 

“I’m about to go on my break anyway. I can get something from the coffee shop down the street if you’d like?” 

 

He raised an eyebrow, his face turning cocky as he smirked. “Yeah, plain black coffee would be great, thanks.”

 

Holding out her hand, palm up, there was a pause as he realized she was not going to pay for him. Then a soft chuckle as he reached into his back pocket, switching Kylo’s leash to his other hand as he opened his wallet, handing over a five dollar bill.

 

Now it was Rey’s turn to give him a raised eyebrow, hers expectant rather than cocky. “Oh, I thought you were flirting with me earlier...”

 

A sharp bark of laughter burst from him now, and she watched as his smile tilted up on one side, his eyes narrowing in a mix of focus and what Rey hoped was impressed. Not because she needed to impress him, but to let him know she wasn’t a push over, so he wouldn’t expect it. That’s not who she was. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy that was challenged by women very often. Then his face shifted, his smile softening and tilting up on one side as his eyes relaxed, and he handed over a ten. “Yes Ma'am, I was.”

 

Rey grinned, and with a brush of her arm on his as she passed by him, she headed to her car, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It only took a few minutes of subtle questioning of a few staff as he was led through the school and set up to meet the kids in the empty classroom, but he learned enough. Rey Doe had been the librarian for three years, great with the kids, was single, and according to the receptionist who signed him in through the front office, the sweetest little thing.

 

Ben was… Fascinated. That woman he had met on the sidewalk was not a ‘sweet little thing,’ she was a temptress- a goddess wrapped in modest packaging. He  _ had  _ been flirting with her, and hadn’t thought anything of it, thinking her just like any other girl. Ben didn’t sleep around, but he knew what he looked like and he knew the effect of a uniform on most women. But then she had pushed back, demanding that he not only pay for his own coffee but for hers as well, and something in his chest clicked. Wrapped around her finger in less than five minutes.

 

Kylo was still looking at him with that smug dog smirk, as if it was all his doing that Ben had found this woman, and he had to give him a few affectionate pats on the ribs. He would save any real thanks for when he locked her down. And he planned to make Rey his girl as soon as possible and for as long as she would let him.

 

A class trickled in with a teacher and an aide, and he started doing introductions, showing off a few tricks with Kylo, answering questions and doing his best to portray police and K9s as friendly and approachable instead of scary. He was almost done with the first group when Rey came back, two coffee cups in hand. He gave her a small smile and a wave that it was okay and she walked over handing him a hot cup with a sharpie scribble on the side, presumably the order, but why coffee shops needed so much writing for a simple black coffee he would never understand.

 

He smiled, and didn’t notice the kids watching them until a few hands shot up. Rey sauntered back over to the door, leaning against the jam with the teacher, as he pointed out a little girl. “Yes, question?” Then lifted the cup to gingerly sip the hot liquid. It was good.

 

The little girl smiled a gap tooth smile, probably about seven or eight years old, and spoke just as he swallowed. “Is Miss Doe your girlfriend?”

 

Ben knew,  _ knew  _ not the breathe right at that moment, but the didn’t stop him from inhaling sharply as his eyes glanced at Rey, promptly choking on the coffee. He coughed a few times, making the teacher nudge Rey with her elbow, Rey blush, and the kids laugh. Waving a hand to settle the kids down, he cleared his throat. “No, no, sadly. She seems nice though, what do you think? Should I ask her out?”

 

The kids immediately rioted, all of them loudly exclaiming the virtues of Miss Rey Doe, some claiming how pretty she was, others shouting that she was smart, a few kids in front started arguing about whether she was nicer or cooler, something about Power Rangers and Pokemon, and the teacher jumped in.

 

Eyes wide, surprised at the reaction since he had just been expecting a few ‘ooohhh’s and giggles and teasing noises, Ben stared at the tiny mob then looked up at Rey. She was pink faced but smiling, and just as she turned to leave, she pointed at her own cup then at his, and mimed a phone lifting to her ear as she mouthed ‘call me.’ Glancing down at the coffee cup, he realized that in addition to the order written in black sharpie, there was a phone number written in a slightly different style of handwriting.

 

Grinning, he looked back at her, licking his lip and winking before she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Seven month later

 

Rey pulled up to the big house, a smile on her face as she guided the car into the driveway next to Ben’s jeep. There were a lot of cars on the street today, it was usually very quiet and most people at work at one in the afternoon, so she had to be a bit more careful than usual. She grabbed her bag, locked the car, and clicked her way up to the door, realizing the moment she walked in that the cars were because there were people in the house.

 

Kylo was sitting waiting next to the door, always knowing when she was coming home with that dog sense of his, and she scratched his ears lovingly as she was setting her things on the side table. She usually would have kicked off her heels and carried them to the bedroom, but since there were people here she headed towards the living room.

 

The sounds of football, men talking, and the crunch of chips and clink of bottles clued her in before she saw the scene, turning the corner to exactly what she expected. Ben was seated on the couch in the corner he liked, several people scattered around the room in chairs or on the two couches, bowls of chips on the coffee table, beer bottles in hands and a few empties on the side tables.

 

Smiling softly, she tilted her head and leaned against the door jam, arms crossed across her middle as she looked over the group. Ben was wearing his civilian clothes as were all the other people, five other men and two women, and she was always appreciative of how good he looked. He looked sexy and authoritative in his dress uniform, powerful and professional in his suit for most of his daily work, but there was something warm and comforting about seeing him in a t-shirt or plaid button-up with jeans and socks.

 

Kylo pushed past her leg as if to say ‘come on, mom’ and wove through the legs until he could nudge at Ben’s knee. Her boyfriend looked down from the TV, giving the dog a rough rub over his neck, before Kylo gave one sharp bark while looking at her. Rey watched as Ben’s eyebrows dropped in confusion then he glanced at the door, eyes widening when he saw her.

 

“Oh shit…” She saw more than heard his soft exclamation, jumping to his feet and stepping over legs, whacking a few knees with his hand when people didn’t move, the room slowly going silent as the other people realized she was there and focused on her and how Ben was walking over to her. “Hey, hey, what are you doing home-? I mean, ugh, how was work?” He was speaking softly, as if to avoid interrupting the football on the screen, but since everyone was watching them there wasn’t a point, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I thought… I thought you wouldn’t be home till 4:30…”

 

She loved when he got nervous or flustered. It happened so rarely, him so used to being in control and in charge of the situation, she had to enjoy it when she could. Smirking, licking her lips with a teasing squint to her eyes, Rey hooked a finger between two of the buttons on his blue plaid shirt, letting him block her view of the room with his broad frame. “Power went out thanks to some construction, so they said I could lock up the computer lab and library and go home till Monday.” Looking up at him through her lashes, pouting playfully, she watched him swallow. “What’s going on here?”

 

“Ugh, oh, we were supposed to do the draft at Dameron’s house, but he got called on duty, so I thought… You know, well… we were going to be done by the time you got home.”

 

Rey chuckled, rubbing the back of her finger against his undershirt, “May I join you or is this a ‘cops only’ thing?”

 

He nodded, just as someone shouted from the couch. “Let her join! We want to meet the lady that’s been keeping Big Ben so busy.” There was a chorus of laughter, one of the guys slapping another’s shoulder, one of the women glaring at them and giving Rey a smile.

 

His face hardened, his body shifting to block her protectively as he looked over his shoulder at the group, and Rey couldn’t help the shiver of arousal that went through her. She loved how he could be so gentle with her but then turn dominant in an instant. “Shut it!”

 

The men chuckled but quieted down, the football on the TV the only sound as Ben took her hand and led her back into the hall where they were not under such scrutiny, his big brown eyes soft. “Of course you can join if you want, Sugar-Rey, but you don’t have to. If you want I’ll kick them out.”

 

Rey giggled, looking up at him with a grin, and after a moment he realized she wasn’t mad and his shoulders relaxed. “I’d love to meet your friends, but let me change.”

 

One wide hand slid over her hip, curling around her lower back to tug her closer, his head tilting to plant a kiss on her head. “Can you keep the sweater?” One long finger stroked over the head of the fox which was stitched over her breasts, and her nipples tightened. “I like it. Reminds me of the day we met.”

 

“Mmm… Ben,” Rey sighed in contented pleasure, as she always did when he was unexpectedly romantic, reaching up to tug his collar so he would lean down and kiss her. “You big softy.”

 

“Nuh-uh,” The kiss was quick, gentle, and he grinned against her mouth. “I’m tough. Ask anybody.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes, pulling away before things turned too sexy for company, her voice singsong as she teased him. “Benny-Bear, if you have to say it….”

 

He scoffed, “Yeah yeah,” Then he pointed a finger at her, tilting his head forwards as they moved towards the living room again. “Don’t call me that in front of the guys.”

 

Smirking, she winked at him before they made it into the view of the others, then she turned to them with a smile. “I haven’t had lunch yet, how would you all feel if I ordered some pizza and wings?” A cheer went up from the group, and Ben let his head fall back with a groan and an eye-roll, but she caught the tiny smile he tried to hide.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I thought you said she was a librarian?” Andor smirked, sipping his beer.

 

Rey had disappeared to the bedroom they had shared for the past month and a half, all his friends watching with nearly identical smiles until she was out of sight, then they turned on Ben.

 

Wexley chortled, “Man, if librarians looked like that when I was a kid, I’d have spent all my time reading.”

 

Ben grumbled, throwing a chip at his face while glaring at Andor. “Hey! That’s my girl, don’t make me kick you assholes out.” They laughed, Wexly brushing the chip off his shirt and tossing the chip to Kylo, who snapped it up happily.

 

The group chattered, and Phasma leaned in, clinking her bottleneck against his. “Solo, I’d keep her hidden too.” Then she cast a conspiratorial look at Erso, the other woman in the room. “He has to so she won’t trade up.”

 

The group roared with laughter, each taking turns ribbing him with little comment, until Ben heard the familiar click of the bedroom door as Rey came out, and he hissed at them, “Enough, enough. I might not punch you, but I can bury you in paperwork at the station.” 

 

Rey came around the corner and he smiled, motioning to the spot next to him while glaring at Dand, who got the message and moved with a smile for Rey as if it had been his idea. Lifting his arm, Rey settled next to him and his arm wrapped over her shoulders. “Guys, this is Rey.” Then he proceeded to point out each person and sound off their name.

 

“Gwen Phasma and Jyn Erso,” The two women smiled in greeting, and he continued around the room.

 

“Vober Dand, Temmin Wexley, Armitage Hux, Cassian Andor, and Finnigan Smith.” He pointed to each man in turn and gave small waves of their hand or beer bottle.

 

Rey smiled, greeting each of them without getting up, and when the introductions were done, she looked up at Ben. “So, what’s the party for?”

 

Everyone started talking, explaining the finer points of Fantasy Football. Not long after that, the pizza, wings, and sodas had been delivered, and as everyone was digging in Hux, who was currently sharing the couch with Smith, lifted his chin. “I for one, am glad Solo finally has a handler to control him.”

 

The red head took a bite, and gave Ben his usual stoic look, “So, you had better marry this girl.”

 

He felt Rey go a little bit still, not looking at him but not looking away from him, and he tightened his arm around her. “I plan to.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night, after everyone had left and Rey and Ben lay in bed, he gently kissed her shoulder as she stroked his hair, his big body curled around her smaller form as her arms wrapped around him. “Everyone loved you…”

 

Rey smiled, humming gently and pulling herself tighter to him and he rolled part way on top of her, giving her the pressure of his weight that he knew she liked. “I think today proved that you are almost perfect.”

 

Rey gasped, looking up to see him playfully grinning down at her. “Almost?!”

 

Ben tightened his arms as she squirmed in mock outrage, kissing the shell of her ear. “There is only one thing that isn’t perfect.”

 

“Oh yeah, what is that?” Rey rolled her eyes, a half smile floating on her mouth.

 

“Your name… Rey Doe.... It doesn’t sound quite right.” Ben knew her history. He had asked why she had such an odd last name and she had told him about being found as a child and raised in foster care, and that she didn’t really care about her last name. “I think you should change it.”

 

Rey huffed a soft laugh, “Mmm, and what would I change it to?”

 

“Not right now if you don’t want, but I was thinking next year,” Ben shrugged casually, as if he weren't about to risk everything. Rey had already changed his life for the better. She had moved in only four months after they started dating, and now Ben found long brown hair in the shower and woke up with the smell of her skin, while she got used to dog hair on her skirts and his protective embrace. He knew what he wanted, but he had to wait in order to keep from scaring her away. “You might think about being Rey Solo.”

 

Her fingers stilled in his hair, and he glanced up at her. “Then you’d be perfect.”

 

“I like it. Let’s do it.”


End file.
